


A Date with Data

by FanfictionFrustration



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, I dont know what im doing with my life anymore, NSFW, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionFrustration/pseuds/FanfictionFrustration
Summary: Data x Reader (NSFW)Plot:You and Data, spend some quality time together!





	A Date with Data

**Author's Note:**

> (Warning Sex scene!)
> 
> This is my first NSFW fic, so its not great, but I hope you enjoy.

It had been a long day, you wanted nothing more than to retreat to your quarters and take a long hot bath. The Captain had been pushing you really hard of late, and it was starting to take its toll. 

“[Y/n], you’ve worked hard enough, you can return to quarters.” The captain said nodding at you respectfully.

“Thank you, Sir.” You said, before leaving and making your way down to your room.

On the way back you bumped into a familiar face. Data was walking towards you, his eyes meet yours and he smiled at you happily.

“[Y/n]!” He exclaimed as you approached one another.

“Hello Data, good to see you!” You say genuinely pleased to see your android friend.

You had quite the soft spot for Data, he was always pleased to see you and was so sweet to you. Even though you knew him to be an android you couldn’t help but admit you thought him a very handsome man. 

“The pleasure is mine,” Data said giving you a slight bow. “Are you off duty?” Data said as if he were calculating your time management.

“I am, I’m just on the way back to my quarters.” You explain.

“Ah, I see.” Data said solemnly.

“Are you ok Data?” You said, touching his arm slightly.

You noticed how his eyes flicked to where your hand was gently touching his arm, you pulled back slowly, his eyes still following your movements.

“I was rather hoping you and I could spend, how you say, some quality time with one another?” He said cocking his head to the side slightly.

You adored when he did that.

“Quality time?” You questioned, not that you were complaining.

“Yes, I desire to know you better.” He stated plainly.

“Oh, well, I’d love to Data.” You say happily.

He smiled at you, obviously pleased with your answer.

“Wonderful, I shall meet with you at 19:00 hours.” He said nodding at you happily once again.

He gave you one last grin, before walking off in the opposite direction. You watched him leave before turning back towards the direction of your room, practically skipping back to your quarters eager to spend some time with Data.

* * * *

It was around 6:30, you had showered and changed into something a little more flattering. You knew Data hadn’t said anything about it being a romantic meeting. But you still wanted to make the effort, and try and impress him even a little. You felt silly doing this, it was probably more of a research project to him, more of a way to understand you. But the thought of just the two of you spending some time alone together caused butterflies to form in your stomach, it would be just you and Data, alone.

You glanced at yourself one more time in the mirror before a knock sounded at your door. Taking a deep breath you walked quickly over to the door, opening it slowly. Data stood proudly in your doorway.

“[Y/n], you look wonderful.” He complimented, his eyes looking down at your outfit slowly.

This did make you blush a little, it wasn’t like Data to make you squirm but he’d managed it very well on this occasion.

“Thank you, what did you have planned for this evening.” You questioned.

“Well, I was thinking we could sit and talk, as I stated earlier I desire to know you better.” He stated as he respectfully placed his hands behind his back.

“Oh, of course, would you like to come in?” You said stepping back slightly to gesture for Data to enter.

You’d dimly lit your room, giving a rather romantic atmosphere. You were extremely nervous, but Data had his calm and confident air as always. Data slowly walked into your room and went to sit on a couch. You followed after him sitting your self down next to him.

“Well, what do you want to talk about Lieutenant Commander?” You ask.

Data had been taking in his surroundings, studying your room slowly.

“Please [y/n], there is no need to be so formal.” He said snapping his attention back to you.

“Oh sorry Data, I didn’t mean…” You say feeling that oh so familiar blush returning to your face.

“It’s quite alright. May I be permitted to ask you a question?” He said doing his oh so adorable head tilt.

“Of course Data.”

“You blush very often, is this caused by most people, or is it only I who cause this? I have noticed a 75% increase in your blushing in my presence.” The question was innocent, but oh my did it send you into a panic.

“I…um…, well that depends.” You stammer.

“How so?” He presses.

“It depends on how much I like a person, or if I’m embarrassed.” Looking down at your hands, you couldn’t bring yourself to match eyes with the android man.

“Are you embarrassed now?” He questions shifting slightly to move closer towards you.

“A little, but…” You begin.

“But…?” Data pressed once again.

You look up at Data, his eyes staring into yours, you noted his eyes flicking down to look at your lips, and then back up to match with your eyes. You lean towards him slightly, mimicking him.

“[Y/n]” He whispers.

“Yes, Data?” You whisper back.

He leans in slowly towards you, his lips almost grazing yours.

“May I kiss you?”

Closing your eyes, you press your lips gently against his, at first he was stiff, but slowly you both melted into each other’s lips. You were surprised at the sudden change in events, but you were in no rush to change what was happening. Slowly you slid your hands onto his chest, feeling his strong body adjust slightly underneath your touch. His hands slide around your waist, pulling you closer to him. You moan under his grasp, causing him to let you go quickly.

“I am sorry, did I hurt you?” Panic in his voice, his eyes searched your face.

“No, no, that was a good sound.” You giggle softly.

“Ah, I shall try to cause it again then.” He says before smashing his lips back on to yours.

You wrap your arms around his neck, letting your hands slid into his hair, to your surprise this caused Data to grab your hips tightly and pull you onto his lap, he gently pulled back from your kiss, he began placing kisses across your jaw, and down to your neck. A gasp escaped you, as his tongue gently licked you.

You moved shifting your self so that you were straddling him, flicking your hair out of your face, you collided your lips with his once again, his hands explored your body, finally resting on your waist, he fiddled with the rim of your shirt eager to remove it. Pulling back he helped you lift the fabric over your head, exposing your bare chest to him. He grabbed one of your breasts slowly and carefully he began circling your nipple with his finger. Gasping once again, his eyes flicked up to your face, he studied you as you writhed under his fingers.

“You are enjoying yourself?” He questioned, a joyful tone to his speech.

“Yes, Data!” You exclaimed.

He suddenly pulled his hands away, pushing you down onto the couch, you grabbed his shirt pulling it off and tossing it to the floor, exposing his chiseled chest. He helped you pull the remainder of your clothing off, leaving you naked underneath him. His bulge pressed up against you, turning you on more than ever. He began grinding against you, making you moaned loudly, causing him to move faster, pleased with the wonderful sounds you kept making.

“Data, take off your pants.” You demand eagerly.

He immediately obeyed, exposing his large member, you watched as he placed himself near to your entrance.

“Are you sure about this, we did not partake in much ‘foreplay’.” He questioned softly.

“I’m sure.” You said grabbing his shoulder tightly.

He slowly began entering you, you could feel him stretching you slowly, it hurt but the idea of him stopping drove you crazy. He pushed until he was fully inside of you, he let you settle around him, giving you time to adjust. You were trembling with anticipation, you had been waiting for this moment for what felt like an eternity, slowly he began thrusting. You felt incredible, his body pressed up against you and rapidly he became faster and faster, your breath heaving with each movement. He began grunting softly, his soft sounds bringing you closer to the breaking point. You could feel the fire inside of you growing.

“I’m so close!” You shout as he pulls completely out of you before slamming back into you causing your back to arch.

The force of his movement tipped you over the edge, causing the pressure inside of you to finally snap. He continued to push in and smash himself back inside of you again and again, before finishing himself. His body slumped onto you, him panting softly, you stroked his hair gently.

“That was incredible Data.” You state sighing happily.

“Yes, it was rather.” He said looking up at you, rather proud of himself.

You giggled at him, kissing his forehead. He rolled off of you, wrapping his arms around you as he did so.

“I am only an android [y/n], but I feel strongly for you, I imagine it is the closest I can experience to love.” He stated as he lovingly stroked a stray hair from your face.

“I love you too Data.” You say snuggling into him.

 

-END-


End file.
